Dilema in London
by ChocoriderX
Summary: AU story. Problems sprouted everywhere due to the "Twisted" and now its up to Aya and Harry to stop these menanaces, before the take over the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is ChocoriderX and this part one of a two part upload and hope this helps with the waiting process. I think I started too many projects and that was why I didn't have anything to write. Well, hope Ch.1 and Ch.2 is the way you like (Ch.1 is just edited and Ch.2 is finally written). Chao. Also, don't own Harry Potter or Parasite Eve and thank Ninja Master for the story idea.

It was the darkest day that I have seen in a while. It reminds me of the days when you used to be with me, you and Ron, together in London on our adventures. However, I have my own adventures to tend to alonee; -that is why I'm alone in London with these monsters. Hope that you are well on your long life together.

-Harry

Chapter 1: Troubles in London

It was empty in London, except forof a few that have decided to stay behind to hold of the new threat while the women, the children, and the disabledcertain men leave. This new threat was in the form of monsters that have never been seen in this part of the world, monstersworld. Monsters that have the appearance of mutated animals and the also brought some other things with them:called "Twisted". These monsters that are viscous and certain types of them are invincible or _almost_ invincible if you have the right arsenal.

The brave souls that fought for London waswere all overpowered and the ones that were left were in fear of for their lives,; so they chose someone to put the blame on: Harry Potter. He was the best fighter they had, but it was the fact that fear had infected the survivors and that Harry was untouchable by the monsters; Harry that he was put in the local prison and suffered at their deranged hands.

Being in the prison had been a great plan to stop the "pests" from attacking the town or what was left. However, it only led to the fact that the monsters became more fierce and thirsty for blood. Meaning the only ones left or _one_ left was Harry, meaning so he was faced with the fact that he may have caused this whole tragedy. . Although,However, there may be a way to make everything right again….…

~August 17, 2011 10:27~

It was a ghost town when we got here., There were many half eaten corpses that were rotten and ranged from women to children, young to old, and rotten to completely decomposed. and even dogs and cats. It was the worst sight I have ever seen and hadving a certain a feeling that nobody was still alive, but we were sent to retrieve _something_ no matter what it was (maybe some magazines on cooking or something). But However, knowing Kyle, we had to search the whole godforsaken dump before hot showers and screwing around.

"Aya, is there anything on your end?" I sighed, this was the tenth time this guy asked me this.

"No Pierce, no...~ wWait!, wWhat is that?" I waited for Pierce to come over to show him the green glowing green light from a fourth story window.

"Our new objective!" I" I punched him in the arm in mock digustdisgust.

"Don't even think you're in charge!"

~August 17, 2011 10:32~

The whole thing was comforting., tTo hear the banging that was made by caused by the monsters whothat were are trying to come after my e warm flesh and to h. To end all of themy misery . Would these things hurry up and kill me so I could finally and to finally stop wondering: why me? Why am I the only one that is alive in this barren wasteland?

The sound of them was unsettling at first, but now it is an old friend. An old friend that needs to stop being so effing slow and hurry up and kilfinish me offl me. The noises are now getting louder; maybe it would finally end…wait whatthat is that a new sound?.

What is this noisetice? It sounds like…gunshots. Why are there gunshots if none of those infernal monsters can hold an effing gun? Wait…I hear voices…sound like this is a group to help me….No this is just a trick that I hadhave invented to torture my already broken soul.

"Hey Pierce! , Madigan! I think this is the room!" A voice…ah…h a voice, that sounds like the perfect thing to imagine for a nutcase: a woman.

"Well what are you waiting for Pierce, break down the door!" A male, must be an alpha and a big shot to top it off.

"Why medo I have to?" Another male…? Mmust not be a threat if he acts like that.

"'BecCause you dodon't do absolutely anynothing!" This guy is starting to bug me.

"Okay, okay sheesh! Here we go!" The door busted open and the most beautiful image came through the door with her perfect figure: blond hair and dark eyes. She has and Asian look to her…if this isn't really then screwscrews the monsters, I kill myself.

"Hey It'sit's a survivsurvivor~"-"

"Man… you are real," Her breasts feel real to me, so she has to be.

"**Of course I'm real!**" For a girl, she punches hard.

"Well that's it, we go back to HQ~" Man this guyt is so, going to be a pain in my rear!

"Harry."

"Pardon me?"

"Harry Potter, who the heck are you?"

"My apologies, my name is~"

"Don't care hotshot."

"Why youWho do you think you are? Is that how you treat people who have risked their hide to save you?" Casanova over herehear needs to be kicked off his high starting to really bug me.

"You didn't have to save me. I rather be dead anyway."

"I'll gladly arrange that!"

"Kyle! Stop itthis,; we need to get him to HQ!"

"Yeah Kyle, be good and don't hurt the little prisoner.!"

"Oh Harry can you do something for me? and Harry."

"Yeah?."

"Shut up."

This is basically the same, but some errors were fixed. Also, Ch.2 is up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Just going to say that this is finally up and hope it's as good as the first one (was just as fun to write, so that got to count for something). Also, starting now two chapters are going to updated at the same time. One last thing is that I might write a Katekyo Hitman Reborn story and I will try to upload the old chapters and finish it. So Chao.

It was horrible to see the deaths that are caused by these monsters and what had happened to everyone on this planet. It makes me mad to think that these things control the world when we had the chance to done something to prevent this….

-Aya

Chapter 2: HQ in New York

New York had many disasters to the point that it seemed to be the disaster point for everything. First the animal monsters which were included in the first Eve's arsenal and now the "Twisted" that had arrived along with the Tower of Babel that is all over the place. This was devastating until a new resistance raised up and kept these monsters in line for the time being.

These monsters are still there, but the HQ has everything under control and is the center of operations and helps other contries. It seems that London was the longest country holding its own against the monsters, but the director says that there are more places that have quarantined themselves and haven't been breached yet. But time will tell if these structures fall….

~August 17, 2011 12:50~

The plane ride was long, but it was fun to see that everyone was excited (even Harry, who was all that easy to amuse) and with the promises of hot showers and slacking off, who wasn't. However, we still need to talk to the director before this happens and to listen to Pierce and Madigan complain about which one the survivor has to bunk with, would means a couple of hours until break for the day.

"Hey Aya watch out! If you keep your face like that your defiantly going to grow old faster!" I sighed and forced a face, hoping to make it look my scariest.

"How is this Pierce."

"Yesh, with that face no wonder your single for so long." I jabbed his side playfully with my elbow.

"Hey! I too had a date!" He scrunched up his face as if he was thinking very hard.

"Well…That didn't count! You didn't get down and dirty with the guy!" I was taken by surprised with that statement.

"Down and dirty…."

"You know 'making love', Harry butted in the conversation o so kindly. "'doing the nasty', '6~"

"I know what it is! I mean does it have to be doing it when your dating someone that you might never see again."

"Well, if my girlfriend won't, then she goes out the front door."

"Harry kinda has a point…."

"He does not!"

"Hey stop your bickering already! Your making the director have to wait!" I could feel my cheeks turn red and I knew he was right. Well, kind of.

"Sorry Madigan."

"Yeah…"

"…Mother Hen…" I looked at Madigan to see if he was going to blow, but he just coughed and continued walking as if he didn't hear anything. I have a feeling this was going to be a long day being with those two…

~August 17, 2011 13:00~

The HQ was huge and a giant maze, which I personally don't like. Reminds me of a death trap, where once you get lost you are cornered by those monsters. However, Aya says that they can't come in; so, I'll just play supprised when one of them actually manages to barg in and tries to make a snack out of us.

"So this is the center of operations, but where's the totally uptight show off at?" I don't care if this is the guy who just saved my life, he would probably go off and make it seem like he done this great dead for everyone in the world for saving me.

"Harry! How dare you talk about the Director like that!" Whoops.

"It's okay Aya, I don't mind. Besides he is one of my guests and should be treated as such." Well he seems to try to win my favor over, but he didn't to bring some cake to go with the facade that the world isn't in chaos right now.

"Well Director, what is the occasion for being so soft and fuzzy?" This guy was going to be almost as bad as Pain in the Butt Madigan.

"Well to tell you the truth this is because your special and can help me with exterminating the 'Twisted'."

"So, you want me for your own selfish reasons and here I thought you were trying to save mankind." This guy turns out to be power hungry, just like someone else I know.

"How dare you~" I really thought Hotshot was going to take a swing at me, but Daddy raised one hand and that was it. However, the look he was giving Mr. Hot stuff and Hot Shot's shameful look made me glad for the turn of events.

"Your right I'm selfish" He raised a hand to prevent the others from speaking and continued, ", but my selfishness is what had saved you and what will save countless others." I hated how his green eyes were so dull that it made you feel like you weren't even worth crap and that what everybody told you about being special; was a lie.

"Your selfishness will one day kill us all." I hated his smug face and waited for what I have just said to make his face twist up in anger; but, surprisingly enough, he started laughing as if I had just said a funny joke at that moment.

"I like you kid."

"Well I don't" I couldn't take any more of this guy and didn't care if I got lost inside this dump, I walked off and hoped to never come back to this room.

~August 17, 2011 13:10~

I was surprised that Harry just stormed out of the room like that, what if he got lost… What if he did? Would it matter? I'm confused about whether I want him to say or if I want him to go….

"Kyle. Go after Harry." I looked up and saw the intense look that the Director was giving Madigan. It surprised me that the Director, which was so fatherly to him, acts as if he disapproves of his very existence.

"Why! Don't you see what you just did! You let one of those monsters into here and you act like this is the greatest thing that ever happened!" Madigan slammed his fist on the desk with so much force it startled me. "You're going to get everyone killed!" I was taken aback by what he said. Would the director choose to do something so dangerous that it would endanger others, like Madigan suggested?

"Kyle. I'm thinking of everyone's welfare and planning to get rid of those monsters, but we can't do it without _his _help." Then he turned his gaze toward me. "You're dismissed."

"But I'm~" The director stood up abruptly and pointed to the door.

"Go." I turned to leave, but Madigan grabbed me by the arm really hard. I tried to struggle, but what he whispered to me, made me froze in place.

"You agree with me right? That we should have left that thing back in London."

~August 17, 2011 13:27

Pierce was taking me on a tour of the HQ after he found me right in front of the Director's lair and decided to show me all around.

"This, my friend, is the AC-54 Assault Rifle. It's handling is excelent, but the bullet impact is okay." Pierce was showing me the Weapon's room for this was his favorite room to be in, but I think he like it for a good nap. Not for the very dangerous toys that yearn to be played with.

"Pierce, the gun you are talking about is not the AC-54, but the YS228 SWAT. The AC-54 has poor bullet impact and has very good handling." Great Hotshot is here, I thought he wouldn't be his old self after the director made him feel like crap.

"What's the difference? There both Assault Rifles and basically do the same thing."

"It matters a lot Harry, it tells you what to watch out for when you use a certain situation." Great now Aya is here and would see my great lack of gun etiquette.

"Well, all I want to is shoot those infernal things and watch them die."

"That's nice if you know what flaw you have to watch for." Great, now I look like a trigger-happy fool in front her.

"Yesh, you guys sound like an old married couple, right Kyle."

"Yeah whatever."

"Was it something I said?"

"Pierce, it's always something you say…"

Well now we are done with the first two chapters and the second two will be under way. Two things about the story that I will address. First, the Director is an OC and has silver hair that is kinda long and almost forest green eyes. Second, I have no knowledge of the guns and the 3rd Birthday helped me with that problem. So that's it. Hope you enjoy! Choco out.

P.S. If you did not know Hotshot, Mr. Hot stuff is Madigan. xP


End file.
